Only For You
by xxilovekendallschmidtxx
Summary: Ezra and Aria have a near perfect relationship... until Aria finds out she's pregnant with his baby. Will they keep the baby? How will they tell her friends, her parents? And worse: his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first PLL story. The first chapter is a smut. Just warning you: I'M REALLY BAD AT WRITING SMUT!**

**Oh and by the way, I don't own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Aria and Ezra would never break up. Duh!**

Aria POV

I walked into Ezra's apartment building, excited for our night together. We were going to sit on his couch and watch our favorite movies, help each other cook one of the few things we know how to make, and read some Shakespeare. Ezra promised a nice, cliche romantic night.

As I neared apartment 3B, I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. "Hey, baby," I called as I entered. I shut the door behind me. I appeared to be alone. That's when I heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. I peeked around the corner into the bathroom and saw that the mirrors were covered in steam.

I caught a glimpse of Ezra through the glass door of the shower. His hair was filled with suds from the shampoo, and he was currently rinsing his body very sexily with his strong hands. He opened his eyes. "Aria!" he yelled, surprised.

"Hey, there sexy," I giggled. He assured me that he'd be out in a minute, and I left the room. Well, not without one more glance at his perfectly sculpted body.

About five minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. "I- I didn't know you'd be here yet. I'll only be a second." With that, he dropped his towel to the floor, leaving me staring at his nice ass. I wanted that ass so bad right now. I wanted to touch it and squeeze it and- I had to stop getting ahead of myself. The night hadn't even started yet.

I watched him bend down to get his jeans out from the bottom drawer. I could hardly control myself already. I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from attacking him. Once he had on his boxers and was buttoning his jeans, he turned around and saw me staring at the lower portion of his body. He slowly made his way over to me, holding a gray t-shirt in his muscular arms. "Like what you see?" he called at me jokingly. I looked up into his eyes and blushed slightly while he laughed at his own joke. When he got really close to me, he whispered in my ear, "You'll get some of that later..." and continued to walk past me. My God, what this man can do to me, I thought.

"And he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with the night, and pay no worship to the garish sun. Oh, I have bought the mansion of love, but not possessed it, and though I am sold, not yet enjoyed." Ezra finished reading in his beautiful, deep, soft voice. I had my head on his chest, my body wrapped in his arms while he held _Romeo And Juliet_ for me to see. He knew it was one of my favorites and liked to read it to me just to make me smile. He gave me a soft kiss on the head and put the book down.

"I love you," I said, looking up at my boyfriend.

"I love you more," he said looking down.

"No, I love _you_ more!"

"No, I love _you_ more!" Before I could respond, Ezra leaned down and captured me in a kiss full of so much love and emotion that I found it impossible to break away. His hands found their way under my thighs and lifted me up slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started rubbing the bottoms of my thighs, causing me to instinctively moan and open my mouth for him. Ezra's tongue soon found its way into my mouth and started tugging at mine. We broke away from the kiss when we needed air. "Liar!" I cried at him after I caught my breath. "I love you so much, more than you could never know."

"Not true, you have no idea how much I love you." I tried to think of a comeback, but I settled for crashing my lips into his roughly and starting an extremely heated kiss. Ezra wasted no time in getting his tongue back into my mouth and continuing to explore every inch of it. My hands started to roam all over his body. I was happy when I found the bottom of his t-shirt. I played with it for awhile before lifting it up a little so I could feel his abs. I rubbed my hands all over his chest and abs, and I smiled into the kiss when he let out a soft moan.

He broke away suddenly, and I used the opportunity to tear his shirt over his head and fling it to the ground. I did the same with my shirt, revealing the black lace lingerie that I was wearing. He let out a heavy breath and tried to contain a groan as he ran his eyes across my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Without a word or another action, he knew what I wanted. What we both wanted. He gave my thighs a squeeze and proceeded to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and we started to make out roughly as he stood up. As his body was pressed against mine, I felt something hard pressing up against my right leg. I moaned when Ezra grinded the hard object against my leg. He started to walk slowly in the direction of his bed while doing this. The sounds of our moans echoed through the apartment.

Without a thought, Ezra dropped me onto his bed. He stayed standing, though, as he simultaneously removed his jeans and his boxers. There he was, standing completely naked in front of me. No matter how many times I see him, I still can't believe how lucky I am to have found someone as perfect as him. Not thinking, I lunged at my boyfriend and attacked his mouth with hard kisses while pulling him down to lay on top of me. He scooted me up toward the top of his bed to rest my head on his pillow. He broke away and said, breathlessly, "You're wearing too many clothes." I didn't need to be told twice. I reached down and started to unbutton my black jeans, but Ezra reached down and took them off for me. He made quick work of my pants and threw them somewhere that we really didn't care about right now. "Much better," he whispered, huskily. He looked down at my matching black lace thong with lust filled eyes. I could tell he wanted me as badly as I wanted him right now.

I slowly, teasingly, unhooked my bra. I looked into his eyes seductively while I slid the straps off my shoulders. Ezra practically ripped the lace off of my breasts. As soon as the fabric was off, his mouth went down on my chest, biting and sucking at each of my nipples. "Ahhh, Ezra," I moaned and started to roll my hips up against his hard dick. "So good, mmm Ezra babe."

He released my breasts from his warm mouth. I was sad at the loss of contact. To make up for the loss, he trailed butterfly kisses all down my body, from my jaw, down my neck and chest, all over my belly until he reached the elastic of my thong. I was surprised and excited when he licked right above the elastic of my underwear before pulling it down with his teeth. It felt so good, his warm hot breath breathing all over my lower area that had been previously untouched. I gripped his hair tight in my hands, trying to hold back a scream of pleasure.

He dragged my lace panties all the way down my legs, using only his mouth, using his hands to lightly stroke up and down my thighs. When the last remaining piece of fabric was removed and we were flesh on flesh, he snaked his way back up my body, his eyes dark with lust. "Let me make love to you, Aria," he whispered seductively, his lips merely centimeters away from mine. I was already very wet from all the teasing and warming up we had done. My only response to his words was to grab his hand and stick his three fingers in his mouth, swirling my tongue around them to lather them up nicely for what was coming.

While I was busy with this, Ezra massaged my breast in his other hand. All of this felt so good, I found it hard not to come right then and there. A minute later, I released his fingers from my mouth, and Ezra moved them down to my soaking wet pussy.

He started to finger me, slowly at first with just his index finger, then adding a second, then a third. With each thrust of his fingers, he got faster and harder. "Fuck Ezra!" I screamed as he hit my sweet spot with so much force. I arched my back into him. "Ezra, I'm ready! Please, I want you inside of me now."

He pulled his fingers out, much to my disapproval. The loss was soon made up for by the feeling of his huge cock at my entrance. He gave me a look in the eyes, making sure I was definitely ready. I nodded for him to continue, which he did. He slowly slid himself into my opening. I whimpered a bit- no matter how many times we made love, he still felt incredibly big to me. "Sshhh," Ezra tried to calm me. He gave me a sweet, slow kiss on the lips that lasted for a long time, and he didn't pull away from my lips until he was fully inside me.

Ezra waited a few minutes until he was sure I was completely adjusted. With a peck on the lips, he pulled all the way out of me, then pushed himself back in. He never went too hard; he always liked our lovemaking to be slow and sweet. It was rarely rough. Ezra bit down and sucked on a sensitive spot on my neck. "Ezraaa..." I moaned rather loudly. I could hear him starting to groan. His movements got a bit faster and harder.

"Aria, babe, you're so tight. So fucking good!" With one noticeably harder thrust, he hit my g-spot. I cried out in pleasure as my nails dug into the skin of his back. Ezra was struggling to contain himself, I could see it in his eyes. I begged him to go harder. After a bit of hesitation, he agreed to thrust into me harder. Now, I wasn't the only one screaming. He hit that one spot every time he entered me. It was getting hard to hold it in. With every hit to the spot, I could feel myself coming closer and closer to my release.

"Ezra, I'm gonna come!" I cried.

"Let go, sweetie," he said as softly as he could in the heat of the moment. At that moment, I was overcome by a feeling of pure pleasure. I was blinded by it. I could feel Ezra getting close as well. Before I knew it, I could feel his hot cum shooting up into me. We screamed each other's names simultaneously as we came down from our highs.

It took about 10 minutes for either of us to say a word. We lay there breathless in each other's arms, perfectly happy with just the presence of each other. "Hey," Ezra said softly.

"Hm?"

"I love you more." I could see his goofy grin through my peripheral vision while he giggled at himself.

"We are _not_ starting that again!" I yelled back playfully.

**A/N: So tell me what you thought of the first chapter. I know, I'm really really terrible at smut. Sorry for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezra's POV**

Last night was nice. Aria and I went out to dinner and then a movie. Lately, we haven't been caring who sees us. If they have a problem with me dating a former student, well, then that's too bad for them. Aria was so happy. I was happy to see her happy.

These are the kind of things that put a goofy smile on my face. Look at me: I'm a grown man laying here on my couch, smiling up at the ceiling like a schoolboy. I really am lucky to have found someone as perfect as Aria, inside and out.

I'm forced out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. It's only 8AM on a Saturday, so I can't imagine who it would be. I smile for a second when I open the door and see that it's my beautiful girlfriend. But when I take a closer look, I see her with puffy eyes and tear stains on her face. Her nose and eyes are red. She's only wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, unusual for Aria who usually likes to get dressed up.

"Aria, what's wrong, baby?" I ask and immediately put one arm around her shoulder, leading her into my apartment. I close the door, but she still doesn't answer. "Did something happen?" She's silent. I lead her over to my couch and sit her down so we are facing each other. "Aria," I say seriously and place my hands firmly on her shoulders, "Please tell me what's wrong." I look deep into her eyes, and I can sense fear.

Without much warning, Aria bursts into tears, sobbing into her hands. I try to put my arm around her to comfort her, but she doesn't want it. Then, a realization hits me. "Aria," I say, lifting her chin up to look in her eyes, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Much to my relief, she immediately shakes her head. "No," she sniffles, "But I'm afraid you're gonna break up with me."

"Don't be silly," I say. "I love you, and that's not gonna change."

"You haven't heard what I have to say yet," she cried. Her sobs were a bit more controlled now, enough so that she could speak without much difficulty. Tears still poured out of her eyes, but more silently than before.

I'm starting to get scared that something terrible happened to her. Did she cheat on me? Was she raped? Was "A" coming after her again? Whatever it was, I'm sure we could get past it. I whispered to her, very seriously, "Aria. What happened?"

She looked down and put her hands on my knee. I could tell that whatever this was, it was becoming harder and harder every second for her to say it. I saw her close her eyes, and I wiped away some tears that slipped out. She took a deep breath, then looked in my eyes with fear. She looked like a lost puppy the way that she was looking at me. "Ezra... I'm pregnant."

I felt my heart start beating about a million times faster. I could hear the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. My eyes widened, and I stared off into space as I tried to comprehend what she had just said. This couldn't be true. Something must be wrong. Pregnant? With my baby, right? No, this can't be happening.

A shrill cry brought me back into reality. Aria was sitting in front of me bawling her eyes out. "I'm so sorry, Ezra! I swear, if you never want to see me again, I understand!"

I could barely get the energy to move, let alone speak, but I knew that I had to. I stuttered out, "N-no, Aria, it's gonna be okay." And I leaned forward to hug her tightly, my eyes still wide in complete shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I took three different tests last night, and they all came out positive. Ezra... we're having a baby..." She gripped me tight in her arms and let her tears fall onto my shoulder. "It must have happened a couple of weeks ago," she started. "I mean, that one time we didn't use protection. I'm sorry, Ezra. I should have taken a pill or something-"

"Aria, don't blame yourself," I said in a shaky voice, although trying to stay strong. "We were both equal players in this. I should have kept you safe. I shouldn't have let this happen to you. I- I guess I wasn't thinking... that night... This is definitely mine, right?"

"Yes, you're the only one I've ever been with like that," she confirmed.

"Okay," I said, holding her to my chest tightly, wanting to never let her go. How could this have happened? I promised to keep her safe and never to hurt her and... I failed. I could never forgive myself for that. I finally blew my composure at the thought, and I let a tear slip out as I said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Aria said, tightening her grip on me. "It's okay, Ezra, just... just hold me, please?" Her voice sounded so vulnerable. I nodded and held her, feeling her violently shaking as the tears came out of her eyes and onto my shoulder. I tried to help her stay calm, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I let more and more tears slip out of my eyes, until I was full on crying like Aria.

**I know this is kind of short, but I had nothing else to say in this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've had a bit of writer's block lately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Ezra POV - 3 months into pregnancy**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks me.

I nod my head stiffly as I realize it's now or never. I had finally convinced Aria this morning that we need to tell her parents about the pregnancy. For the past 3 months, only the two of us and Dr. Kingston have known. We've only gone to one appointment, just to go over the basics of the next 6 months and get Aria some vitamins.

We've been sitting in my car in front of Aria's house for almost half an hour now. I've been trying hard not to talk myself out of this. "You know, we can bail right now if you want," I say without thinking.

"Oh, I'd love to," says Aria sarcastically. "But we have to do this, Ez. We both need this. And my parents deserve to know."

I nod and put my head down against the steering wheel. "I know. I'm sorry, baby. I'm just nervous, that's all. But you'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine."

Aria lifts my chin up and looks me in the eyes while she wipes some hairs off of my face. I blush and look down. She attaches her lips to mine and scoots over so that she's sitting on my lap. Before long, Aria has me leaning back against the door of the car while she plays with the buttons on my shirt.

That quickly comes to a stop when there is a tap on the passenger side window. My eyes snap open to see Ella standing outside the door and smiling awkwardly. I help Aria off my lap and back into the passenger seat, then roll down the window.

"Hi, Mrs. Montgomery," I say, faking a smile.

"Ezra, you know you can come inside? You've been sitting out here for a long time," she says. I see her look down at my chest, and I follow her eyes to see that my shirt is still half unbuttoned, exposing my chest. As my eyes gaze down further, I notice a small bulge growing in my jeans. God, I hope she doesn't notice!

I quickly visualize dead kittens in a room with my grandmother naked, hoping to make it go away, as well as buttoning my shirt as fast as possible. "Um, that would be great, Mrs. Montgomery. Thank you." Aria and I get out of my car, walking hand in hand into her living room.

Ella begins to walk into the kitchen, but I call her back. "Actually, Mrs. Montgomery, the reason I'm here is because... um..." I clear my throat. "We, uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" she questions and turns around. Aria and I sit on the couch, hand in hand, while Ella sits in a matching chair across from us. She nods at me to begin.

I look down and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Mrs. Montgomery... there's something that Aria and I want to tell you." I can feel my face heating up, and I hear my heart pounding. I can practically see my own life flashing before my eyes. "Aria and I are... we're... we're going to have a baby..."

I can't bare to look up. I could hardly move if I wanted to. I feel Aria squeeze my hand, then let go and put an arm around my shoulder. There is a terrifying amount of silence in the room that seems to last an eternity.

I finally get the strength to look up and see Ella staring at the both of us in disbelief. "Aria," she says, "Aria... are you pregnant?"

"Yes," she whispers, her voice vulnerable and shaking. I place a kiss on her head when I see her eyes filling with tears.

Ella is speechless. An eerie silence hangs in the air. I can't take much more of this. Finally, she speaks up again. "Did you do this, Ezra?" she asked.

I nearly cry when I hear those words. Aria's mother was asking me if I did this. If I hurt her baby girl. I did hurt her baby girl. I got her little girl pregnant. "Y-yes, ma'am," I stutter, tears threatening to spill over. I'm so ashamed. I've hurt Aria. I've ruined her life. It really didn't sink in until just now.

"I'm going to call your dad and tell him to come over," Ella says firmly, then walks to the kitchen and picks up the phone. The second she leaves, I burst into tears.

I'm full-on sobbing within a few seconds. "I'm sorry, Aria! I'm sorry! I let you down! I failed!" I bury my face in her shoulder. She holds me and rubs my back, trying to calm me down. She kisses the top of my head while I mumble sorries into her shoulder. I feel like such a little kid, what with my girlfriend comforting me while I cry and apologize profusely.

As much as I hate myself right now, that doesn't take away the fear of what's to come. I have to face Aria's dad.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Oh no, the dreaded Byron Montgomery! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. And enjoy season 4, everyone! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Byron's POV**

This isn't good. It can't be.

Ella very rarely calls anymore, ever since the divorce. While it was nice to hear her voice, I wish I had heard nicer things from it instead of the vague and frightening mood the phone call had set.

_Flashback..._

_I was casually sitting at home on the front porch with a book in hand. I heard the phone ringing inside. After deciding I would get to it later, I heard Mike open the front door and call over, "Dad? It's for you."_

_Ella's voice rang loud and clear on the receiver. "Byron? It's Ella."_

_Clearing my throat to try and soothe the awkwardness for myself, I said, "Ah, hi, Ella. How are you?" I heard a man's voice on the other end, and it sounded like the man was crying. Who could that possibly be? Probably just the TV or something..._

_After a moment of hesitation, Ella spoke. "Okay... yeah, I'm good- fine... But Byron, could you maybe come over here? Aria and I wanted to talk to you..."_

_"Sure," I say with a bit of scepticism. "Is something wrong?"_

_"No, no, of course not!" she says a little too enthusiastically. "Just... please come over, Byron. And leave Mike home." And then she hung up._

_End Flashback_

Now, I'm standing at the door of my ex-wife's house. I'm reluctant to ring the doorbell, knock, or even show my face. Really, just to make any sign of my presence. What could possibly be going on here?

Before I have a chance to ring the doorbell, the front door opens, revealing Ella. As she steps aside to let me in, I notice Aria on the couch, sitting on Ezra's lap. They're curled up together, kissing each other lightly.

"What's that bastard doing here?" I whisper.

Ella shakes her head at me sternly. With a teary voice, she instructs me, "Just go sit down, Byron." I do as told and sit across from Aria and Ezra.

**Ezra's POV**

I'm now sitting across from Aria's parents in her house. This may be the most terrifying moment of my life yet. I can see in Byron's eyes that he's not happy I'm here. Little does he know the conversation is about me and Aria.

I sit up straight, holding Aria's hand tightly in mine. "Mr. Montgomery..." I start, "I want you to know that I love Aria. So much. I can't just imagine my life with anyone else anymore..." I laugh a little to myself as Aria gives my hand a squeeze. "And no matter what, I'll stand by her."

There is a silence hanging in the air as Byron's eyes bore into me. I can feel his and Ella's heavy gaze on me. Then, I hear Aria speak up. I feel sorry that she has to finish this for me, but I just can't say it to him."

"Dad," she says softly, "I hope you know that I'm still your little girl, no matter what. And I still love you and..." She trails off. I hope she's able to finish. I give her a reassuring look, and she nods. Looking down at the floor, she murmurs, "I'm pregnant."

After the silence that I expected to follow, Byron speaks up. "Ezra, is this true? Did you get my daughter pregnant?"

"Yes... I- I did..." I say, ashamed.

Within seconds, Byron lunges at me. I feel myself fall back onto the hardwood floor while being beaten over and over again: in the face, chest, groin- everywhere imaginable. Aria and Ella are screaming. I can feel them trying to pull Byron off of me. However, I can't help but feel that this is exactly what I deserve.

When Byron is finally held back by his daughter and wife, I stand up and try to recover myself, but I slowly sit back down on the floor. I can taste blood from when he hit me in the mouth. "Ezra, are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?" Aria asks, frantically.

"No," I say. "Sit back down, I can handle this." I motion for her to sit down on the couch. Only it turns out that was a bad idea. I couldn't handle it. "I don't need an ambulance, but do you have, like, a first aid kit or something?"

Ella helps me up and walks me upstairs to Aria's room. I lay down on her bed while Mrs. Montgomery runs to go get some things to clean me up. All I can think as I lay in bed is,_ what the hell did I do?_

**Later**

I can feel myself starting to drift off from the pain medication Aria's mother gave to me. But before I fall asleep, I hear one last thing. "Ezra, I'm mad at you. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Aria loves you. You're practically my son-in-law. I can't hate you. I'll still take care of you when you're hurt. Okay, Ezra?" I nod my head a little. Then, I'm gone.

**A/N: Okay, uh- comments? concerns? Just let me know!**


End file.
